As She's Walking Away
by Siancore
Summary: AU set in ASZ when Rick and co arrive and he sees Michonne, who is already a resident there, at the welcome party for the first time. This is a total remix because why the hell not! For my fellow Richonners who are keeping the faith!
1. Chapter 1

As She's Walking Away

A/N: Many TWD fans (not just Richonners) have pointed out that they just can't understand the attraction Rick has for the one who shall remain nameless. I am of the same thinking; where's the chemistry? Now, I can understand how he would react to seeing Michonne for the first time in that type of setting. So, I have come up with this AU set in Alexandria when Rick and co arrive and he sees Michonne, who is already a resident there, at the welcome party. This is a total remix because why the hell not!

* * *

_We never spoke a word but every thought she had I heard from across the room…*_

"It feels weird, don't it?" Rick said to Maggie as they waited for Glenn to fetch them a drink.

"Sure does," Maggie replied as they both glanced around the room; the party was in full swing.

The soft lighting and music gave the feel of a festive ambiance. People were smiling, laughing and conversing amicably. It was a far cry from what Rick and his group of survivors were used to; he hurriedly took the glass of whiskey from Glenn and let the harsh liquid slide down his throat. It did not help to ease his rising anxiety and annoyance.

_How can these people just throw a party?_ He thought to himself. _Don't they know what's outside of these walls? There's not much left to celebrate._

"Guess we should try to have some fun," offered Glenn while taking hold of Maggie's hand and leading her away.

"Go on," Rick started as he leaned against the wall and looked at them amusedly. "Go mingle."

He kept an eye on Carl and Judith who were seated with a group of children on one of the sofas while nursing another glass. His eyes travelled over the groups of people as he sporadically caught the eye of one of his own people. They would acknowledge one another and continue to survey the immediate area or go back to their conversations. Suddenly, something made Rick look towards the front door as it opened; in stepped a woman who captured his attention.

_Hello_, he thought. _I don't remember meeting you earlier._

She was wearing a tightfitting white, strapless dress that came just below her knees. It contrasted strikingly with her radiant dark skin and hugged her phenomenal physique in all the right places; accentuating her curves at her hips and her chest. Her dreadlocked hair was pulled high into a ponytail atop her head and the silver chain earrings she wore hung down the length of her elegant neck. Rick pushed himself from the wall and stood up straight, firming down his white dress shirt with one hand and cupping his whiskey with the other.

He could not draw his eyes away from her. She walked further into the room and greeted those she passed with a smile so bright that it made Rick's knees feel weak. She was the living embodiment of some ancient goddess who was out of place in this world of horror.

As she lifted a glass of wine and brought it to her luscious lips, Rick had time to admire her toned arms as his eyes took in her appearance. He did not notice anyone else in the room; it was as if they had all disappeared. He watched on as she walked over to greet some other residents; she walked as if there was a song playing that only she heard. The seductive sway of her hips in time with some unheard tempo or melody.

She stood with her back to Rick, speaking with one of his group members, Rosita. Rick let his gaze fall to the stranger's unbelievably perfect behind. He inadvertently licked his lips as he took another sip of his whiskey. Suddenly, the mysteriously beautiful woman turned around and searched the area where Rick was standing; Rosita said something to her again and her gaze then fell on Rick's.

Her eyebrows lifted slightly as she locked eyes with him. He felt frozen in place as dark brown bored into deep blue. Her small grin she was wearing had softened while she regarded Rick. He wanted to move from his solitary position at the wall and go over to her. To ask her name and try to make some lame joke in an attempt to get her to flash that brilliant smile again.

_What are you thinking?_ He scolded himself. _You're meant to stay on guard, stay alert; and here you are ogling some lady you don't even know. Someone who probably can't even look after herself, just like all of these other folks in this place. _

He knew he was behaving like a silly schoolboy who held up the wall while the other kids danced at homecoming. Rick shook his head and let it drop; he noticed his glass was empty.

_I don't even know her name; I guess foolish pride's to blame…_

Rick headed outside onto the porch with a fresh drink in hand and watched the festivities through the window. He could not help but smile a little when he saw his family enjoying themselves. He had promised the others that he would give this new place and its occupants the benefit of the doubt; that he would not go in judging them, but remain vigilant to any trouble that could arise. He saw right away that the people in Alexandria were a little naïve as most of them had been there from the onset. He had not really intended on getting to know many of them right away, but then he saw her again.

She had left the room previously, Rick noticed, but had now returned. She held her glass in one hand and something else in the other as she closed the distance between herself and his children. Rick stepped closer to the window to see what was going on. The woman took up a seat next to Carl who was holding Judith and smiled warmly at him. Rick could not hear what they were saying, but saw Carl return her grin as she handed over what looked like two candy bars.

Rick opened the door and stepped back inside, but the woman had already gone somewhere else.

_We were standing face to face I couldn't find the words to say; gimme one more move._

Rick found Abraham and stood next to him; he noticed his friend was drunk and boisterous, obviously enjoying the free flowing alcohol. Rick chuckled at him slightly and then started searching the room once more. Before Rick knew what was happening, the woman in the white dress began to approach him. She weaved her way through the crowd of people until she was standing before him. She smiled coyly, sipped her wine and then she spoke up.

"Hi. I didn't get to meet you earlier. I'm Michonne."

She held out her hand and he took it fully expecting it to be soft and delicate, like he thought she was; instead, her grip was firm and her hand slightly rough.

"I'm Rick," he answered shyly. "Oh, and this is Abraham."

He added to quell the utter anxiety he was feeling at having her stand so close to him; she was even more beautiful up close. Her plump lips were shaped like a heart and her impossibly dark eyes were shrouded with long lashes that she peered through when she looked at him. Rick had always been shy around pretty girls when he was younger, but _Michonne _was this beautiful woman who seemingly wanted to talk to him and he was becoming stuck for words.

"Yes, Abraham and I met before," she replied politely, glancing in his direction.

"Sure did darlin'," he said with a wink. "How are you enjoyin' the _soirée_?"

Michonne chuckled a little at his attempt at flirting.

"Oh, it's nice. They like to throw these things every so often," she said, sneaking another look at Rick who was captivated by the rich cadence of her voice.

"They? I thought y'all was one big happy family, sweetheart," said Abraham as he took another drink.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't been here that long, a few months or so; still getting used to the whole 'us' thing and the parties too, if I'm being honest," Michonne offered in good conscience, hoping that Rick would inject himself into the conversation; he was handsome and interesting and she recognized something in his stare.

He remained quietly fixated on listening to her speak.

"So, what do you like doin' for fun if parties ain't your thing? I'm up for some fun if you are, what you say?" asked Abraham, none too subtly.

Michonne looked a little shocked at Abraham's forwardness and Rick became irked by it. He was a little more annoyed with himself for not being able to talk to this Michonne who was stunning to look at and seemed interesting and clever.

"Sorry, Red. I'm gonna have to give you a raincheck on that one. Nice talkin' to you, Rick," she said as she smiled and walked away.

"Oh man," said Abraham to Rick. "I think I'm fallin' in love."

Rick nodded at him and finished his drink.

_Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away_

_And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say_

_I may have lost this battle; live to fight another day_

_Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away_

* * *

*Based on lyrics by Zac Brown Band's _As She's Walking Away_

A/N: Aww, Rick can kill a zombie with his hands but can't talk to a gorgeous lady? He needs to fix that. There's more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

As She's Walking Away Part 2

* * *

A/N: Wow! I'm so surprised with the responses to this. I was just in a weird mood and wrote that on a whim, but now from your feedback, dear readers, I know where I want to take this.

Thanks to those who are following and a shout out to my silent readers as well! I appreciate you all.

Now, some responses:

ssaamm23: Thank you! You flatter me! I don't think I will ever stop writing while I have the means to do so.

Guest: Thank you for stopping by.

EisleyGirl: *high fives* Yes!

focusedOnProsperity: There was no way I was going to have her be in the ASZ from the onset. I'm certain she was awesome before the turn, but her journey afterwards did lend so much to why I love her! Oh and Abe is actually good for some comic relief lol

megs27: Yay! So glad you're here keeping the Richonne love alive too! Have faith, dear shipmates!

Severelybabykryptonite: Ha! I think Rick has some game there somewhere. I love the small flirting scenes on the show with Michonne (à la …_good, 'cause I see thangs_).

Nay766: Exactly! The show is wasting their chemistry :(

Gfulloa: Thank you! I have a few more chapters planned!

Love'Joy1990: *high fives* is this quick enough for you? :)

Captaintjf: Haha the song's been in my head all the livelong day, but I do love it!

Okay, on to the fluff!

* * *

_'Don't you let regret take place_

_Of the dreams you have to chase_

_Ask her to dance…'_

Rick decided to ease up on his alcohol intake for the evening; he was slightly embarrassed for Abraham who had to be marched home by Rosita for his drunken dalliances with a number of the female residents of Alexandria. The whole scene had been a cause of entertainment for Rick and the others of his group. It was too bad for their friend, because the party was now in full swing and Abe would have enjoyed the rest of it, Rick thought to himself. The music was louder and a few people had begun dancing; Rick could not suppress a smile as he considered how nice it actually was. The alcohol in his system had definitely helped him to relax and let his guard down a little; if Rick was being completely honest with himself, he was, in reality, having a good time.

It also helped that _she _was there; slowly swaying to the music while talking to her friends. Rick could not hear her laughter from across the room, but the way she closed her eyes and tossed her head back while placing a hand to her chest showed him that she laughed with her whole body. He found himself grinning at the sight of her huge smile as their eyes locked for a moment.

Rick was pulled from her gaze by his son asking him something; he did not hear what Carl had said.

"Uh? What was that?" Rick queried.

"That lady you're staring at, _Michonne_, she gave me and Judy candy," Carl said, glancing from his father back to Michonne.

"Oh, really? Did you use your manners?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, of course. She seems really cool, Dad. She has like a sword and everything; and comic books too!"

Carl said excitedly and Rick was a little envious that his son had engaged in more conversation with said lady than he had. That could be helped, if Rick would just swallow his apprehension and walk over to Michonne.

"Wow, a sword? Really?" Rick asked with a smile, trying not to have his words come out slurred.

Carl nodded and watched as his father glanced back at Michonne.

"Yeah. She said she doesn't use it as much since she decided to stay here, but she said she'd show it to me one time, if that was okay with you. Oh, and she said she likes my hat," the boy offered with a bashful grin.

Rick smiled widely seeing his son acting his age again; goodness knew that they had seen enough tragedy and been through enough heartache to cause Carl to become mature before his time. Maybe being in this place would allow him to regain some of what he had lost out on the road while they were fighting to survive.

"That's nice, son. So you're makin' friends then?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I think so," was Carl's reply.

"Good."

"Maybe you should too," Carl offered, looking over to Michonne who was now happily bopping away to the music while talking to Sasha.

"You should ask her to dance!" the boy said with bright eyes.

Rick raised an eyebrow in his son's direction; Carl was obviously feeling the effects of a kind of 'Gruen Transfer' that Alexandria offered. The sights and sounds had him feeling _different._ Carl noticed the look on his father's face and quickly offered some more advice.

"Well, at least go and talk to her; I know there's no way you'll let me hang out with her or see her sword and comic books if you don't get to know her first. So please, Dad, for me; go talk to Michonne."

_You might fall down on your face…_

Rick sidled up alongside Michonne who was discussing something with Sasha; the two women laughed and Rick swore that the harmony that she elicited was what the angels his mother always spoke about must sound like.

"Oh, hey Rick," started Sasha. "You good?"

He nodded and offered his friend a small grin.

"Yeah. You alright?" He asked out of habit.

"Sure am," was her response. "Did you need somethin'? Ty's already gone back to the house…"

"Oh, no everything's fine. I just, uh, I wanted to have a word to Michonne here," Rick said shyly looking from Sasha to Michonne.

Sasha smiled knowingly.

"Of course, I'll leave the two of you to it."

With that she left Rick and Michonne standing in the corner on their own.

"Hello again," Michonne said softly, shifting her wine glass around in her hand.

"Hi," replied Rick. "Sorry for interruptin' like that."

"Oh, no. It's fine. Sasha and I were just talking about hair," she said nonchalantly.

_Silence…_

Rick wished now that he had kept on drinking so that he at least had his glass to fumble with; his palms were a little sweaty, so he placed his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"So, Rick," Michonne began. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, actually; it's kinda funny. Kinda embarrassing now that I bring it up…"

"Really? What is it?" She asked, trying to hide her obvious amusement at and interest in this strangely attractive man with the sad blue eyes and soft brown curls.

"My son, Carl. You were talkin' to him earlier. He mentioned that you had some comics and a sword you wouldn't mind him havin' a look at. Is that right?" he asked while breathing in her jasmine scented fragrance.

"That's right. I mean, if it's okay with you. I don't imagine you'd wanna send your kid off to look at weapons with some strange woman you just met in a strange place you're not familiar with. But, if it's alright, I'd be happy to bring them by your place tomorrow or the next day."

Rick was entranced by the lavish tone of her voice and was thankful to get so many words out of her; he feared he was not holding up his end of the conversation.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said in his slow Southern drawl. "Thank you."

"For what?" Michonne queried.

"For makin' this whole thing a little bit easier," Rick responded, telling more about his apprehension than he intended to.

"Hey," Michonne said quietly.

"I know it's confusing and your head's spinnin' right now. It's like these people here are naïve; clueless to what's really goin' on outside. I know because that's what I thought too; and for the most part, it's true. But they took me in and they're good people. None of us asked for any of this to happen, but it has, and some of us have had it worse than others; but we should all get a second chance. And I get it, you're not sure who you can trust, if you can trust this place; and that _thing_ deep inside of you, that kept you fed and kept you alive, it's still there; I've been there before myself. It will get easier, Rick; if you give this place a chance."

Rick nodded as he regarded her words and felt surprisingly comforted by them. The knowing look in her eyes told him that she had seen things in her time; had experienced the horrors that this world had to offer.

_Silence…_

"Now, that didn't seem embarrassing at all," she added.

Rick chuckled a moment before he explained what he was talking about.

"Oh, no. Not that. Before, my son was sayin' I should come over here and ask you to dance," Rick said as he let his head drop for a second before returning his gaze to the strikingly beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Did he really?" She asked smiling.

'Yes he did," replied Rick.

"And you didn't want to, or?"

"No, it's not that. I just…I um, I…" Rick stammered.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to; after all, you just met me. So, I'll see you and Carl _and_ Judith tomorrow then?" Michonne asked as she held out her hand to a flustered looking Rick.

"Tomorrow," he replied as he took her hand in his and shook it lightly.

_Roll the dice and have some faith…_

* * *

A/N: Next instalment: Michonne's visiting with the Grimes family!


	3. Chapter 3

As She's Walking Away Part 3

A/N: Hi all! Thank you for the fantastic responses to this fic. I'm so glad people have been enjoying it. Now that TWD is on hiatus, I will be able to update much more frequently.

* * *

The morning sun was higher in the sky than usual denoting that Rick had overslept slightly. His mouth was a little dry and he felt a touch seedy from his consumption of alcohol the previous night. Although he did not have a hangover, he still felt off. He sat up in his double bed and narrowed his eyes while swinging his feet to the hardwood floor. Rick would check on his children first and then get ready for the day; he knew that they were going to be expecting a visitor, he just did not know when. Sleep had not found him easily the night before because he could not stop thinking about Michonne.

He pictured her graceful form and perfect face; he recalled the way her voice sounded like a thousand songbirds humming a chorus. Then he remembered they had not set a time for her visit. She could realistically show up at any time. He had to get up and get ready.

Carl and Judith were already eating their breakfast when Rick made his way into the kitchen with a towel resting over his shoulder. He ruffled Carl's hair and placed a kiss on top of Judith's head.

"Mornin'," he offered as he took a piece of fruit and began to eat it while leaning against the bench.

"Good morning," replied Carl. "How do you feel today?"

He added, hoping his father was not hung-over and willing to cancel their entertaining Michonne that day.

"I'm good," he answered. "Just about to take a shower."

"So you're still gonna let Michonne come over today?" Carl asked in an attempt at garnering clarity on the situation.

"Yes, son. Not sure when she'll be here, but you'll still get the chance to see her sword."

Carl smiled widely and continued eating.

xXxXx

Michonne walked up to the front door of what was now the Grimes residence. She stopped and checked her reflection in the window; she wore a tank top and jeans and had her hair down. She smoothed over her clothing before knocking firmly three or four times. She had her katana strapped securely to her back and a rucksack containing a number of comic books strewn over her right shoulder. She could see vaguely through the curtain that someone was approaching to answer the door.

"Hello."

Rick greeted her and stood transfixed a moment when he saw her bright smile. Her smile, however, faded away when she let her eyes fall to what Rick was wearing, which seemed to be not much at all. He had raced out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of jeans to make sure he was the one to let Michonne inside. She let her gaze travel over his bare torso; admiring his toned form before realizing she was staring.

"Hi, Rick. I hope this isn't a bad time or…"

Rick remembered he was in a state of undress and felt his face grow warm.

"No, no. It's fine," he said as he stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Michonne smiled and nodded as she entered the house. Most of the homes were in the same fashion as this one; though this one was a little less decorated than the others that had been lived in throughout the apocalypse. Most of the residents had left their marks, and she was certain Rick and his family would do the same.

"Please excuse me a sec," Rick said as he rushed up the stairs.

Michonne placed the rucksack down on an armchair while she walked slowly around the living room area. She did not remember ever being in this house, though she had assisted in cleaning out some of the others. She turned and smiled when Carl came in from the kitchen carrying his little sister.

"Hi, Michonne!" Carl said excitedly as he eyed the sword that she carried.

"Hey there! Your dad's just gone up stairs. We can get the sword out when he comes back."

She could see the youngster was eager to inspect her weapon of choice, but she would wait for his father to return.

"But in the meantime, you can check these out," Michonne said as she picked up the bag and handed it to Carl.

His eyes went wide as he sat Judith next to him on the couch while he took the bag and rummaged through it. Most of the comic books were in their plastic protectors and Carl looked excited and slightly nostalgic as he examined the brightly colored covers; he was careful not to place them down where Judith could get hold of them. Michonne removed her katana from her back and placed it against the armchair as she took up a seat. She watched Carl happily.

"See anything you like?"

She asked as Rick made his way back down; he stopped and felt a weight lift from him as he saw Carl looking like a kid in a candy shop. Since everything had happened, Rick knew his son was trying to grow up faster than he normally would have; and considering the world that they now lived in, that may not be such a bad thing. All of this aside, Rick had to admit he was happy to see his son acting like a teenager again. Michonne, it seemed, was able to get the boy to relax and smile when most other people could not.

"Yes! I like 'em all!" Carl replied as Rick made his way over, picked up Judith and sat down.

"Good," said Michonne. "Because they're all yours."

Upon hearing this, both Carl and his father looked at Michonne questioningly.

"Are you for real?" Asked the boy.

"Yes, I'm for real. I can always get more. I mean, I've picked them up on runs and from helping to clear the houses here. I've already read them, so I thought, since you're the only other person I've met here who likes comic books, I may as well give 'em to you."

At that, Carl beamed widely and looked to his father, then back to Michonne.

"Thank you so much," he said, almost forgetting that she had her katana to show him.

"You're welcome, Carl. Now, did you wanna check out my sword?"

"Yeah, of course. That'd be so cool!" Carl exclaimed.

"Oh, but first I have to ask your dad something," she said with a coy smile.

"What's that?" Said Rick as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"You can say no, if you want but, may I hold your baby?" Michonne asked so quietly that Rick had a hard time hearing her.

He smiled and stood with Judith and stepped closer to Michonne; she held out her arms as he passed his daughter over. The woman's eyes seemed to glisten as she wrapped tentative arms around the baby and playfully tugged at her small feet. There was something in Michonne's stare that Rick just could not recognize. She smoothed Judith's hair down and then handed her back to her father.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice almost breaking. "None of us ever thought we'd see a baby again. She's beautiful."

Rick sensed a sadness to Michonne's tone as he nodded and thanked her. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Carl.

"Okay, ready to see the sword?"

xXxXx

The afternoon sun was still high in the sky as a cool breeze swept through the Safe-Zone. Rick sat on the back step of their new house with his small daughter beside him and smiled at the spectacle before him. Carl and Michonne were using sticks that they found in the backyard as swords; Michonne was giving the teenager pointers on how to use that type of weapon. She had been at their house for the better part of the day. Rick had visitors from his group go by and each were a little surprised to see one of the locals there with the Grimes family. In all honesty, Rick was enjoying Michonne's company immensely; he noticed that she was really good with his children, especially Carl who thought she was very cool.

Rick continued to watch the display as Michonne demonstrated stances and moves for the teenager. She moved so gracefully, yet at the same time, Rick had the feeling that she was lethal with her weapon. He was extremely intrigued by the mysterious woman and wanted to have more time to talk to her about how she came to end up in a place like Alexandria. He realized though that Michonne was almost ready to leave, as she and Carl were putting away their sticks and high fiving one another.

"Lookin' good out there," Rick called as the two new friends made their way back to the house.

"That was fun," said Carl.

"Yeah, was a pretty good workout," Michonne added.

"We'll have to do it again. Can we do it again?" Carl asked as he looked at Michonne questioningly.

She glanced at Rick.

"If your dad says it's okay, then I'm cool with it."

"It's fine by me," offered Rick with a large grin.

He had to admit that seeing his son happy after so much horror was making his heart swell; all he ever wanted was for his family to be safe and happy.

xXxXx

Rick and Michonne stood out on the front porch and watched the residents walking by, going about their daily duties.

"It still feels weird," Rick suddenly said while gesturing to their surroundings. "It's funny what you can become accustomed to."

"Sure is. I spent so much time out there on my own that I almost forgot what it was like to have people around me; to have people actually _care_ about me. To have people that _I_ cared about."

Rick's gaze fell on Michonne.

"You were out there by yourself?" He asked.

She nodded.

"No family or friends?" He questioned further, then noticed her tense up a little. "Sorry, don't answer that."

"Can we save that convo for another time, maybe?" she asked, smiling somewhat weakly.

"Sure, another time," Rick said with a small smile of his own.

"What are you doin' tomorrow?" he added with confidence.

"My duties and then not much else. Why's that?" she asked beaming brightly this time.

"Well, I was thinkin' that you spent so much time with Carl today that we didn't really get the chance to talk. So, if you didn't have anything else on, I thought you might like to join us for dinner?"

"That sounds nice, Rick. Thank you," she said as she stepped behind him and made her way down the steps.

"If I don't see you before then, is seven-thirty-ish okay?" he asked as Michonne continued to amble down the garden path; she looked over her shoulder and smiled her glorious smile at Rick.

"Seven-thirty-ish sounds perfect," she offered before turning her head forward and walking away.

* * *

A/N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! Spreading some Richonne positivity right here! Thanks for the reviews and to those who've read and followed. The response to this has been fantastic and I'm so pleased to see a few new names leaving reviews. Awesome!

I just have to say:

KK: You're exactly right. The chemistry between Rick and Michonne is so amazing that no matter where, no matter how, no matter what; they are meant to be together! *sighs*

ButtonandaZipper: I'm glad you gave this story a chance even though my summary is just weird! Ha!

Paisley2: Thank you for the compliment. Likening me to the Richonners version of Michael Jordan is very flattering; I'll try not to let down the team!

So, who's ready for more fluff and thangs? Lol

* * *

Rick began to panic slightly as he searched the kitchen cupboards for ideas of something to cook.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

He thought while lifting out items of foodstuffs, checking labels and putting them back again.

_I didn't even ask her what she liked to eat_.

While having a choice of what they wanted to eat was not something that Rick and his people had needed to consider for some time, he knew that the residents of the Safe-Zone had enjoyed some choice; actually, they had, for the most part, had a choice in what they were eating from the very beginning. After considering some of the brief backstory Michonne had given him, he also came to the conclusion that she, being the pragmatic person he thought she was, would in all likeliness welcome any type of meal. Though Rick had reflected on this, he still wanted to be able to offer her a meal that she would not find disappointing; he wanted, in all honesty, to impress Michonne.

He was not much of a cook but could warm up a can of soup on an open fire like nobody's business. He picked up a couple of cans of hearty beef stew and packet of trivelle pasta spirals.

_This'll do._

Rick decided as he set the items on the counter; it was around six thirty and what he had chosen would not take long to prepare. He would have enough time to have a shower and make himself presentable before starting dinner.

The sound of the front door opening caught Rick's attention as Carl entered and then made his way into the kitchen with Judith on his hip.

"Hey, Carl. You're a little late gettin' back," Rick stated.

"Sorry, lost track of time. Dad?"

"Yeah," answered Rick.

"I know we had plans tonight, with Michonne coming over for dinner and all, but do you think it'd be okay if I went to Glenn and Maggie's to watch movies? They found a heap of cartoons and stuff and I thought it would be nice for Judy to watch," the teenager explained.

At first Rick was a little disappointed that his son wanted to change his mind at the last minute, but finally reasoned it would give him a chance to get to know Michonne better. He would get to have some alone time with her and was very eager, it seemed, to speak with her one-on-one; he nodded his head.

"Okay, son. But you're in charge of watching after your sister while you're there. No palming her off; everyone loves her, but they need a little break once in a while," Rick said as he placed his hands at his hips.

"I know, and I will. Thanks Dad!" Carl said happily as Rick took Judith from him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

xXxXx

Rick stood at the stove and stirred the pot of stew he had simmering away; he looked at his wristwatch and noticed that it was almost seven thirty. Suddenly, he heard a tapping at the front door.

_She's early, _he mused as he smoothed down his clothing and rearranged his hair while approaching the door.

While out on the road, Rick did not care about maintaining his appearance; the other men shaved when they could and kept their hair in check for the most part, but Rick just did not have the time or energy to. He had people to keep safe and children to look after and in honesty, he just could not be bothered worrying about what he looked like. But in the Safe-Zone, it seemed that all Rick had on his hands was time; he had the time and the means to groom himself, so took up the routine once more.

As Rick answered the door and saw Michonne standing there with her hair pulled back into a chignon and wearing a formfitting white sundress, he was glad he had a clean shaven face and his hair was not wild and all over the place.

"Hello," he greeted her with a smile. "You look nice."

"Good evening, Rick. Thank you, you clean up well yourself," Michonne said as Rick smiled, stepped aside and allowed her entry into the house.

Michonne handed him a bottle of wine that she had brought; some things for her, like courtesy and decorum never went away it seemed.

"How are you?" he asked as he gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa.

Michonne sat down, crossed her legs and offered Rick a coy smile.

"I'm well, you?"

"Can't complain," Rick chortled.

She beamed at him again and nodded her head.

"It's awfully quiet, Rick. Where are the kids?" Michonne queried as she glanced around the living room.

"Oh, they're over at Glenn and Maggie's place watchin' cartoons. Carl asked me to pass on his apologies, but he bailed on dinner at the last minute," Rick explained laughingly.

Michonne let out a chuckle of her own and clapped her hands together in amusement.

"So my new friends stood me up tonight, uh?" she joked.

"Looks that way," Rick returned with equal jest.

"Oh well, I'll be sure to relay my disappointment to young Carl when next I see him; Judith will get a pass though because she is too damn gorgeous."

Both Rick and Michonne laughed again.

"Hope you're not too disappointed, but I'm still here ya know," Rick said.

Michonne's eyebrows raised slightly as she took in Rick's appearance.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed at all," she said in a teasing manner.

xXxXx

"I can't believe you were out there that long on your own, Michonne. I mean, I spent a little while by myself, but nothing like months and months on end. And the other times me and my people were on the outside without sanctuary, we were in a decent sized group. That's incredible, you're amazing," Rick offered in awe as he and Michonne sat on the front porch and sipped from their glasses of wine.

Michonne grinned at Rick modestly.

"It was tough and it was horrible; but mostly, it was lonely," she offered sadly. "By the time they found me out there, I was at the end of my tether; just getting by each day. Just staying alive. I found a home and friends here, and while it didn't happen right away, I learned to trust again; to care for people again. While it isn't perfect by a long shot, I feel as if I got a second chance."

Michonne sighed loudly and then smiled at Rick.

"We're going on a run in a few days and I honestly don't know how we'll go. A lot of the others aren't capable to head out, but we need to. It's getting harder. It's so strange, the things I've done to stay alive; and coming here where the majority of the people here were safe behind these walls the whole time. It's strange how it put us at odds in the beginning. Sure, they've felt loss and known suffering and it's a not a competition at human heartache, but I always felt like they didn't _know_ what's _really_ out there. Which they don't, but that's not their fault."

Rick listened to her speaking but did not say anything.

"Sorry. I don't even know what I'm trying to say here," she offered.

"Don't apologize. I get what you mean. I'm feelin' the same way right now. And two weeks ago if someone told me I'd be sittin' on the front porch of some nice house drinkin' wine with a pretty lady, I'd have told 'em they were dreaming. But look at me now."

Michonne looked shyly at Rick; she had not missed his compliment.

"Exactly. It'll take some getting used to, after everything you've seen out there, but I'm glad you're here Rick," Michonne said softly.

Rick drank from his glass and nodded.

"I can see it in your eyes that you understand some of what I've seen; for the longest time I haven't seen that same look. I care about the others here, but somehow I just never felt like I could _relate_ to anyone, know what I mean?"

"I hear you," Rick said knowingly.

"I think we're gonna be good friends," Michonne offered with a wide smile.

"I'll drink to that," said Rick as they both chinked their glasses together.

Just then, Carl, Judith and Glenn came along.

Michonne thanked Rick for the meal, greeted Glenn and the children and then decided to make her way home. As she got to the end of the path, she heard Rick calling behind her; she stopped, turned and waited for him to catch up.

"This run y'all are goin' on, is there room for a couple of others?" Rick asked with his hands on his hips and his head tilted.

"Sure, I'm leading it so I can make a few changes. Did you have some of your people in mind?" Michonne queried, hoping Rick would allow some of his people to accompany them.

That way she could get a good read on them and confirm her suspicions that they were seasoned survivors and good people to have in the Safe-Zone.

"Well, I was thinkin' that I could tag along with you, if that was okay? Maybe me and one other person. We need to start pullin' our weight. What do you think?"

Michonne could not supress her smile.

"That'd be great, Rick!" she replied happily. "I'll make the arrangements and fill you in on the details tomorrow. Thanks for this; we could really use your help."

Rick grinned and nodded.

"Great. Thank you. I'm glad we can help out."

Rick and Michonne stood out under the moonlight for a moment longer, not saying anything, but staring at one another.

"I should get going," Michonne finally said and Rick agreed.

"Thanks for comin' over," he offered.

"Thanks for having me," she responded. "Goodnight, Rick. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rick smiled.

"Goodnight," he said while watching the sway of her hips as she glided up the road.

* * *

A/N: Do you think they're going to be the best of friends?

Will Rick get to see Michonne in action on the outside?

More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the interest is this one! It's high time for Rick and Michonne to show each other their stuff and things – you know, skills and whatnot.

* * *

The weather was mild and it seemed to be as nice a day for any to venture out on a run. Rick and Glenn approached the vehicle that was parked at the main gate and Michonne greeted them both with a friendly smile. Rick reintroduced his family member, travel mate and old friend Glenn to his new friend Michonne; warm greetings were shared as the vehicle was packed with what they needed and the group of five left the relative safety of the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

Michonne opted to sit in the middle of the backseat, with Glenn and Rick either side of her. She instinctively leaned closer to Rick as she knew him better. On occasion, as in when the car passed over a rough bump in the unmaintained road, his arm would graze hers and they both would become acutely aware of the proximity of the other.

"So, do y'all usually get everything on these lists?" Rick asked as he turned to Michonne trying to make conversation.

He took note of how quiet she was that day; in previous days she was always very forthcoming in her conversations with Rick. Now he could scarcely stand the silence that was between them. He felt as if he needed to make small talk with her since he enjoyed her company so much.

Michonne turned and smiled a little.

"Well," she started before shifting so that she could retrieve her list from her back jeans pocket, brushing against Rick again; much to his delight.

"The things on my list might be a little tricky, since I have the medication; but everyone else usually gets what they're meant to. And sorry about having to give you all of the toiletries and hygiene stuff; it was all that was left. Not the most exciting thing, I know; but people need their shampoo I guess." Michonne offered matter-of-factly.

Rick nodded and took note that she must have found it as silly as he did, but duties were duties, it seemed and people followed the rules that were in place.

"At least we'll be together…I mean, gettin' what we need from the same place, and all," Rick offered, a little flustered and Michonne smiled.

He shook his head and then went to find his list in his top right pocket; as he lifted his arm, his elbow came into forceful contact with Michonne's left breast causing her to bellow out from experiencing much discomfort.

"Oww, shit!" she cried as Rick effectively elbowed her sensitive region.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry!" he offered out of compunction and sheer embarrassment as she held her hand over the afflicted area.

Rick turned and placed a comforting hand to Michonne's shoulder.

"Everything alright back there?" asked Keely the driver.

"Yeah," said Michonne as she looked at a red-faced Rick Grimes. "Just an accidental elbow-to-boob situation from Rick. I'll live."

"Goddamn it kids, play nice!" Keely said jokingly in response.

Rick's blush grew deeper as he apologized once more and the occupants of the car erupted in laughter.

_Great way to start a run_, Rick thought to himself: _lookin' like a clumsy fool in front of Michonne; a clumsy fool who has to collect maxi pads and shampoo for these people._

xXxXx

When they reached the small, deserted town the group amassed near the vehicle before Michonne reiterated the plan to them; split the group in half with one person watching the vehicle as they returned with the supplies. Glenn went with Rupert to search the hardware store for tools needed for fortifying the walls, Keely stayed with the car and Rick and Michonne went off in the direction of the drug store.

They walked along in silence as Rick glanced sideways at her occasionally; she seemed like a completely different person outside of those walls. Rick reasoned that he must seem that way as well; a few of his group members had mentioned that he was behaving differently, but that was down to Michonne. He felt so comfortable around her and even wanted to be different in her presence; in some ways he wanted to be the way he was before things got really bad.

Maybe there was no going back; maybe he was still the stone-faced killer who did anything to keep his family alive. There was no way she knew of all of the things that his group had to do on the outside, everything that _he _had to do; but when he looked into her eyes, there was a sense of understanding. He just knew that she _knew_; that she understood. Somehow, Michonne reminded Rick that there were some things that were not completely lost to him, all he needed to do was figure out what those things were exactly; maybe then he would not be making such a fool of himself in front of her.

Michonne remained silent so Rick did as well; they approached a row of shop fronts that had seen better days. There was one that had a security roller door covering it; the door appeared to be intact as they got closer. Michonne searched her pockets and retrieved a bunch of keys.

"Keep a look out," she said softly to Rick who nodded and scanned the immediate area with his hand on his Colt.

He heard the sound of unlocking and the security door rolled upwards. Behind it was the drug store where quite a large number of the supplies were still there.

"How'd y'all get the keys to this place?" Rick asked as he stepped in behind Michonne.

"Most everywhere we went was looted, trashed or burnt out," Rick added as Michonne found her list in her back pocket.

"Yeah, that's what I pretty much saw as well on my travels," Michonne offered. "But apparently the owner is actually living in the Safe-Zone and once the meds and supplies that were already there got low, he handed over the keys to this place. Luckily, no one's tried to get in here and it's been close enough to us that anyone that finds it thinks it's already claimed I guess."

Rick smiled at the sound of her voice, realizing he missed the rich cadence and then told himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Why didn't you all just take everything then, when he first handed over the keys?" Rick asked pragmatically.

"I don't know. If it was up to me, we'd clean this place out. I mean, what's the point in wasting gas as well as riskin' people's lives?" She offered as Rick nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe we should just clean it out? It makes no sense to leave all of this here. Does the owner think there's gonna be some cure or a breakthrough and this nightmare's gonna end so that he can just return to his old life?" Rick asked incredulously.

Michonne shrugged.

"I don't know. But he's adamant it's still his property and that we should only take what we need when we need it," said Michonne.

"What's wrong with these people? I'm sayin', he's obviously never lived on the outside since the Turn. Don't he realize he owns nothin' and that everything beyond those walls is fair game? So, what d'ya think? We take it all?" said Rick in a serious manner.

Michonne considered his words a moment; Rick Grimes was of the same mind as she was and she found that comforting. The other residents in the Safe-Zone really had no idea of what was facing them on the outside. Michonne had spoken up on occasion, but a few of the people there were quick to remind her that she was an outsider who had not been there as long as they had. Michonne then basically kept to herself and volunteered any time there was a run about to leave; she was so good at it that Deanna had assigned the role of run leader to Michonne and she was in charge of when they left and where they ventured to.

"Yeah. It makes sense and is the most logical thing to do. Alright, let's clean it out. Deanna's not gonna like this, but I'll tell her I stand by my decision," advised Michonne.

"Okay," said Rick as they searched for additional bags to fill with medication and other items.

xXxXx

"Woah, that's a lot of stuff you got there Grimes," said Keely as she watched Rick approach for the second time with yet another bag.

She noticed that the name on the plastic bags were the name of the pharmacy that they were to 'borrow' supplies from.

"Where's Michonne?" the woman asked of Rick.

"She's grabbin' the last of the supplies; I was just gonna head back over and help her. Why, is there a problem?" Rick questioned as he tilted his head to the side; even though he had not done it purposefully, his stare was intimidating.

"Ah, no. All good. Just thought this looked like more than was on the list. But it's all good." Keely replied.

Rick nodded and then turned his back; Keely had obviously wanted to say something more about the amount of supplies he was returning with, but his steely gaze made her think better of it. He walked back over to where Michonne was gathering up the last of what they had come for.

Michonne made her way outside with a bag slung over her shoulder just as Rick arrived; they exchanged a knowing grin.

"All ready?" Rick asked and Michonne nodded.

She stood on her tiptoes as she went to grasp the lever on the door to roll it shut, but Rick stepped up to assist.

"Here, let me," he said as he pulled it closed and then took the key from her to lock it once more.

Suddenly, a small group of walkers ambled around the corner and headed towards Rick as he was kneeling to the ground; without blinking Michonne dropped the bag and unsheathed her katana.

She decapitated two of the walkers before Rick even got to his feet and grabbed his machete. She then rammed her sword into the face of one of the walking corpses while using her right foot to kick it away; its body fell to the ground as three more walkers advanced. In a graceful yet efficient movement Michonne swung her katana and cut off the top of one of the walker's heads; she then swung in the opposite direction and lopped the head fully off of another. The remaining walker that got close was met by Michonne's katana being driven up under its chin; her sharp and accurate blade slicing through the skull and exiting at the top of the head.

She turned to Rick as he stood and stared at her in amazement and gratefulness; she examined her blade and then used a wrist movement to flick the blood from it before smiling at Rick. Abruptly, a loan walker rounded the corner and grabbed hold of Michonne's shoulders. She struggled with it a moment before Rick's machete split its head open and it fell to the ground slumped over the bodies of the others.

"Shit. Rick, you saved me," Michonne said as she fought to catch her breath. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. I'm pretty sure you just saved my ass too. Come on! We should go," he replied.

With that they scooped up the bag and made a dash for the car.

xXxXx

Upon arriving back the Safe-Zone, the group that had just gone on the run were meant to leave the vehicle and supplies for someone who was in charge of monitoring the supplies to collect and store what was brought back. Michonne, because she was in charge of the run, had to wait at the car until the designated person arrived to take the stock; Rick wanted to wait with her but knew it was best for him to go home. Somehow, he also wanted to spend more time with her, considering his children were safe with his people. He tried to think of something to say while they just smiled at each other.

"Well, that went pretty well," he offered, referring to the run.

Michonne nodded.

"Sure did; we all made it back safely and got what we needed. Well, we got a little more than that, but it's all good," she said, not sure of what else to say.

"So you and your sword, uh?" Rick asked with a playful smirk.

"What about me and my sword?" Michonne returned an equally lively grin.

"I've never seen anything like that before in real life; you were just slicin' and cuttin' those walkers down like no one's business. Impressive stuff," said Rick as he folded his arms.

Michonne crossed one ankle over the other as she leaned on the car and shrugged.

"It's nothin' really; just had a lot of practice," was her reply.

"Well you sure did make it look easy," Rick chortled.

Just then, a couple of men whom Rick had forgotten the names of approached and greeted them. Now it was time for Rick to leave. He looked at Michonne and smiled once more. They stood silently staring at one another for a long while; Rick was captivated by the gleam in her beautiful dark eyes.

"Can I see you later?" He asked her without giving it much thought; he surprized himself for being forward, even though he did not know what he meant with what he had asked or how she would take it.

He felt silly when she remained quiet a moment; she looked at the two men who had begun to unload the car, and stepped closer to Rick. She shoved her hands into her pockets and stared into his eyes coyly.

"Sure. Did you want to meet at your place or…?" she replied.

"Ah, I can go to your place," he said.

"Alright, sounds good," she offered.

"So, I'll see you later then?" asked Rick wearing a small smile.

Michonne grinned and said: "Yeah; later."

She discreetly watched as Rick walked away; smiling again when he looked back over his shoulder at her.

* * *

A/N: What did he mean by 'can I see you later?' Hmmm

More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thanks to those who reviewed. Your feedback is always appreciated. Thanks to the silent readers and those who have followed this!

SBK: nothing like an elbow to the boob to start off a run haha

focusedOnProsperity: Haha gotta give our boy credit for trying to be smooth after that elbow-to-boob situation lol

birdnmouse: Boss Michonne is so awesome. There's just so many interesting aspects of her character that I love to write about.

Alex311: OMG, guess what? It's 'later' now hehehehe *wink wink*

Yari: I love your detailed reviews. Gives me life! Those Alexandrians really have no clue what they're up against and they should value Michonne more than they do. You hit the nail on the head in saying that Michonne has backup in the new arrivals, especially Rick.

BLKGURLSMUSE: I had a good giggle at your smutty senses…they're usually pretty accurate, yeah?

KK: Thank you for the compliment. I always worry that my action scenes won't be good enough.

simple1234: You are right, Rick is playing it cool; but for how long?

* * *

Rick entered the house where half of his group was staying; known now as 'Glenn and Maggie's place' since they had taken up the master bedroom and were steadfast in ensuring that everyone was duly taken care of. Carl and Judith were there awaiting their father's return. Carl was pleased when he finally entered the front door as they shared a hug; Rick then took hold of Judith.

"What took you so long?" Carl asked, noting that Glenn had returned sooner than Rick had.

"I was just talkin' to Michonne. Tryin' to get a better handle on how they do things here. I wasn't gone too long, was I?" Rick queried as he glanced around the room.

They had left in the morning and had made it back by midday as they did not need to venture far away; the run was quick and they were efficient so it was done in record time. What Carl was referring to was how much time had passed since they had returned. Rick did not realize that his small conversations with Michonne were being noticed as his time was being occupied with her. Not that Carl thought that it was a bad thing, the others just worried when their leader was not around.

"Nah, Dad. Not for too long. Was just wondering where you were," offered the teenager.

"Sorry I've been a little preoccupied; still gettin' my head around how they run things here. We'll get some time together later," Rick promised as he ruffled Carl's hair, noticing how tall his son had grown.

"Just the two of us, like before?" the teenager asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, just like before," Rick nodded.

"Awesome. Can't wait!" Carl said excitedly causing Rick to smile.

xXxXx

The sun had set and dinner had been shared in the house that Rick was the head of. Carl had checked downstairs and then ventured into his father's bedroom in search of him. He found him shortly thereafter.

"Ah, Dad? Where are you going?" Carl asked as he stood at the doorway of the upstairs bathroom.

Rick was looking in the mirror and combing his hair after having just had a shower.

"I'm headed over to Michonne's place for a little while," he explained, forgetting that he had promised to spend time with his son that evening as well.

"I thought we were gonna hang out, just the two of us?" Carl asked, visibly disappointed.

Rick chided himself inwardly for being so absentminded.

"Yeah, I know. What I meant to say was I'm headed over to see her _later_, just thought I'd get ready now; but our plan's still good to go," he smiled reassuringly at his son.

"I might just have to pop over quickly and let her know I'm gonna be a little late, if that's alright?'

Carl nodded, noticing the faint aroma of aftershave; Rick tucked the white button down shirt into his dark jeans and then turned to his son.

"So, this is what girls like?" Asked the younger Grimes, gesturing to his father's appearance.

"Maybe. Not sure if I'm the best at knowin' what the opposite sex likes, but a clean ass is always a good start, Son. You remember that," Rick offered as he and Carl burst into laughter.

xXxXx

Rick took a deep breath before he raised his hand to knock at Michonne's front door. He could hear the sound of movement from inside as well as see her silhouette approaching. She opened the door and beamed widely at the sight of a smiling Rick Grimes standing at her door. She wore a white tank top and dark jeans with her hair out; she smelled like fresh jasmine.

"Hi, Rick," Michonne greeted. "Come on in."

She stepped to the side, but then her smile fell away when he did not move.

"Evening, Michonne. I came to tell you I double booked with you and my boy, Carl," he said wearing an apologetic look.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe some other time, then," she said, looking thoroughly disappointed at the news.

"Shit. I meant I _still_ wanna see you tonight, I'm just gonna have to come back later, if that's alright with you?" Rick asked as he shifted his weight to his left leg and placed his hands on is hips.

Michonne, looking instantly relieved, let out a small chuckle.

"Of course that's fine. For a minute there I thought you were blowing me off, like I'd taken this completely the wrong way. I haven't taken this the wrong way, have I?" she asked for clarification.

Rick looked at her slightly confused with the question; he thought he was making his intentions clear, but he was not the best communicator when it came to talking to women. Michonne stepped towards him.

"When you asked to see me tonight, what did you mean by it?" she elaborated, noticing he most likely did not know what she was trying to ask.

"Right. Sorry, I thought you realized," Rick said as he stepped closer to Michonne.

She felt her stomach flutter as his gaze fell to her lips.

"There's no way I'm blowing you off, and just so you know," he whispered, his body close to hers. "_This_ is what I meant…"

Rick then cupped her face and gently placed a tentative kiss to her soft lips; they both closed their eyes as Michonne rested her hand at his shoulder and opened her mouth. Their tongues met and their bodies felt electrified at the intimacy of the act. Hesitantly, Rick pulled away and offered her a smile; to which she reciprocated. He used his thumb to stroke her cheek before saying: "I'll definitely be back later."

xXxXx

The night air was cool as Rick and Carl sat on lawn chairs in the back yard of what was now their home; both noticing a shooting star briefly leaving a trail across the darkened sky. Rick used the bottle opener to flip the lids off of two cold bottles of beer as Carl watched on curiously; he extended his arm and offered the beverage to the teenager.

"Are you for real, Dad?" Carl asked his father.

"Sure," said Rick. "Why not?"

Carl shrugged and took the beer from the older man and clinked their bottles together. He sipped it cautiously, growing accustomed to the strong flavour and trying not to scrunch his face up.

"Is it okay?" Rick queried.

Carl nodded his head.

"Definitely had worse," he replied as they both laughed.

They went silent for a moment.

"I know I've been a little busy lately, tryin' to find a place for us to fit in here, but I want you to know it's all for you and your sister. We got a real chance here," Rick offered while taking a swig of his drink.

"Yeah. I know. I just don't want us to get weak, Dad. These people here, they're weak. Well, not _all _of 'em, but most of 'em are. I don't want this place to change us," Carl admitted.

"Everywhere we go changes us, Son. But I understand what you're sayin'. We won't get weak. We've made it this far and we'll just keep pushin' on. There are some good people here. They've given us a chance, we should try to do the same," Rick said in earnest.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Carl.

"I'm not sayin' trust 'em completely, just be decent to 'em and not do anything to jeopardize our stay. We can't go back out there and, besides these clueless people, I kinda like this place," explained Rick.

Carl drank from his bottle once more and glanced over at his father.

"You like this place or you like someone who _lives_ here?" Carl teased, knowing that his father had an attraction to Michonne.

"I think you _like_ someone here," he added.

Rick laughed and took a gulp from his beer.

"Really? Who might that be?" Rick queried, trying to gauge how his son might feel about it.

"Michonne," was his short answer.

"Since when did you become so observant?" he asked with a grin.

Carl shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"So, you like her then?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I do. She saved my life today. I like her a lot," he offered causing Carl to nod before he went on to ask: "How do you feel about it?"

"It's cool, I like her too. She's definitely not like the other folks here. I mean, she saved your life and that's what we do, Dad. It's like she's, I dunno; she's one of us," Carl said with a small grin.

"I'm happy to hear that," Rick said with his own smile.

"I just want you to be happy, Dad," Carl proffered as they both glanced up at the night sky once more.

xXxXx

After splitting the six pack of beers with Carl and talking about weapons, security and the mystery that is females, Rick walked hastily along the deserted streets of the Safe-Zone. He smiled when he noticed that Michonne's lights were still on when he reached her residence as he worried she may not wait up for him to return. Rick bounded up the steps onto the front porch and rapped thrice on her door. Feeling somewhat emboldened by the beer; the talk with his son that confirmed he had given his blessing; and recalling the way Michonne had kissed him back, Rick wasted no time when she answered the door.

He immediately closed the distance between them and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss; she responded favourably to his advance. Walking her backwards, Rick pushed the door shut, wrapped his hands around her small waist and pulled her body flush against his. Michonne threw her arms over Rick's shoulders as he groaned against her lips and lifted her from the floor; she wrapped her legs around him and threaded her fingers through his hair.

Without breaking their embrace, Rick placed Michonne down gently on the sofa; his body hovering over hers. He reluctantly drew his mouth away from hers so his lips could search the soft skin of her neck and collarbone while he ran his hand up and down her firm thigh. Michonne let out a soft moan as her body responded to Rick's attentions; she held on to his strong shoulders and muscular back.

Rick lifted his head so that he and Michonne were now breathlessly staring into one another's eyes. She lifted her hand and gently caressed his face; enjoying the way his stubble felt.

"There's something about you, Rick," she said softly while holding his gaze. "You're so beautiful."

Rick kissed her lips once more and then said: "So are you."

Michonne shifted so that she was now sitting and then changed positions so that she was straddling Rick's lap; his hands rested on her hips and they continued to stare at each other. Michonne caught his mouth with her own once more before standing and taking Rick by both hands. She guided him along a few steps until she let go of one of his hands and led him up the hallway towards her darkened bedroom. Rick moved closer so that he was directly behind Michonne as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted more kisses to her neck; he fumbled with her belt buckle at the same time. Once they reached her opened bedroom door, Michonne turned to face Rick as their lips locked hungrily again. Rick drew her tank top over her head, let it fall to the floor and then reached for the light switch.

"I wanna see you," he breathed heavily while undoing the buttons on his own shirt. "_All_ of you."

* * *

A/N: More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I don't have time to respond to each of them. I do however, want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and followed this. Vivvy1; SBK; KK; focusedOnProsperity; birdnmouse; MarianFenrisLover; kimyso; literaturechick; and CodeName-M.e, thank you for the feedback on the last chapter!

I was glad the Rick and Carl bonding time was well received; as was Carl's first beer! **SBK** I know what you mean about the comic books and the whole Carl and Lydia thing. I know he has to grow up, but he's still my baby! Haha

So yeah. Had to change the rating to an M for language and adult situations! Get ready for some sexy times and some drama :) Enjoy!

* * *

Michonne smiled at Rick's words; she was eager to see all of him as well. Rick's shirt fell to the floor as Michonne stepped out of her jeans. He stepped towards her once more and caught her by the waist, drawing her near as his hands explored her body; he trailed his fingers down her side until he reached her hips. Rick then found her perfect, round behind; he gave it a gentle squeeze. His touch was searing on her bare skin as their mouths came together once more. Rick gripped Michonne's backside with both hands and lifted her; he then placed her down on the bed as he went about removing his jeans, boots and underwear.

His eyes roamed over her body as she laid back smiling at him with anticipation, wearing dark under garments; her full breasts threatening to spill from the brown bra while the lace panties teased Rick by hugging her shapely hips. Rick was already set hard at the sight of Michonne; he knew he needed to take it slowly or he might lose all control at her very touch. He removed his boxer shorts and his stiffened length sprang forward, glistening and veiny in his arousal as a slight dribble escaped his tip. He was awakened by the beautiful woman before him.

Michonne's centre grew hotter still as the subtle throbbing from before had become more pronounced while her gaze fell to Rick's manhood. She offered him a devilish smile as he crawled on to her bed and covered her body with his own. She brought her mouth to his in a deep kiss; he tasted salty with a hint of beer on his hot breath. His light stubble was a stark contrast to her soft lips while both of their tongues were eager to explore the other.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Rick then pressed his hungry mouth to her neck as she unclasped her bra, exposing her chest to him. Rick trailed kisses from her neck to her collarbone as he finally reached her breast. Her dark nipples were already hardened as he took one into his mouth and then licked and sucked it gently; Michonne moaned at the sensation as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick's hand travelled southward as his fingers traced unseen patterns over her skin; the contact caused her to skin to tingle as it had been so long since she had been touched like that. Rick surprised her in so many ways; he was rugged and his eyes told of a man who was no stranger to brutality, yet when he touched her, it was so gentle and purposeful that she felt as if she were melting.

His mind was calm and steady for the first time in a long time; that was the effect she had on him. She calmed him at the same time that she drove him wild with desire. Rick was so drawn to Michonne and all he wanted was to be closer to her still. He finally slipped his hand inside of her panties and was met by her swollen lips and moistened curls.

_"__Hmmmm, Rick."_

She whispered as he began to rub her gently at first. Urged on by the bucking of her hips and the way she breathed his name, Rick dipped two fingers inside of her opening; she felt warm and moist. He then used his thumb to work over her sensitive nub. She gripped on to his upper arm tightly as her body was overcome with pleasure from his attentions. Rick kissed her mouth once more as he hastened his movements.

"_Oh god, Rick. That's nice…"_

He enjoyed watching her face as it was covered in desire; the way her eyes rolled shut; how she bit her bottom lip; how her mouth formed a little 'o' shape when he touched her just perfectly. Rick's skilful hand became too much for Michonne as she found her release; climaxing and whispering his name. He left his hand in place as her walls contracted around his fingers before he slowly withdrew them, drenched from her arousal and satisfaction.

Michonne tried to steady her breathing as she let the orgasm wash over her while Rick's mouth continued to explore her soft skin. After a moment, their lips met again as their tongues lapped each other fervently. Her hand found his hardness and she stroked him teasingly; Rick cursed loudly and then rolled to his back. Michonne leaned over him and began to suck and lick his earlobe while her hand travelled down the length of his shaft and back to his tip. She then switched hands, got to her knees and reached over to her night stand drawer where she retrieved a condom. Rick sat up slightly and watched while she tore the packaging with her teeth and then rolled the latex down his erection.

"You grabbed those today?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep," was her short reply.

"So you knew then?" Rick queried.

"Knew what?" she asked as she held him in her hands still.

"How badly I wanted you," he said in a boastful manner.

"Of course," she answered before kissing him once more.

Michonne straddled him and finally guided his length inside of her; he gripped her hips and closed his eyes at the feeling of her tight walls enveloping him. Rick then ran his hands over Michonne's thighs before travelling up to her waist and then to her breasts. She stayed still a moment as she became accustomed to sensation of being filled by Rick; he felt larger than she had thought he was as she slowly began to roll her hips.

Now comfortable with the intimate contact, Michonne expertly slid up and down on Rick's hardness while hastening her pace. She ground against him as he moaned loudly from her movements and the sight of her delicious form. Michonne leaned backwards and gripped onto Rick's thighs for support as she worked her pelvis around in a circular motion while deliberately clasping Rick's sex with her own.

"Fuck," called Rick as his body shuddered from her ministrations.

She leaned forwards once more, looked down at him and smiled wickedly as she was determined to pay him back thoroughly for saving her life that day.

xXxXx

"I don't usually do this," said Rick as he lay on his side running his fingers over Michonne's bare back.

"What's that? Sweeping women off their feet and engaging in a night passionate lovemaking?" she quipped, causing him to chortle.

"I haven't done it in ages, but what I meant was I wouldn't usually do it with someone I haven't known for that long," he said in earnest.

"Regretting it already?" she asked playfully with a smile, but secretly feeling worried.

"No," he said immediately. "Not at all. I just meant that even though we haven't known each other long, I still feel like I _know_ you. If that even makes sense," Rick tried to explain.

"It makes sense," Michonne replied. "I feel the same about you."

Rick beamed at her and then leaned in for another kiss; he went to deepen it when there came a loud knocking at Michonne's front door. She sighed, sat up and found her clothing; dressed but barefooted, she went to see who could be looking for her at that time of the evening. The banging continued as Michonne called out to whomever her visitor was.

"Hold on a second. I'm coming," she said before answering.

"You got a lot of nerve!" said an angry Pete Anderson as he stepped through the door past Michonne.

"Um, excuse me? What the hell do you want?" she asked, smelling alcohol on his breath.

"My drug store, you cleaned it out you stupid bitch!" he spat. "I should teach you some manners."

"Your drug store? Mr. Neal used to own it, not you, you pathetic asshole!" Michonne countered. "And you could try."

"I saved his wife's life, so now it's mine and you cleaned it out on that run earlier today! What if I came in here and started takin' your shit!" He yelled as he picked up a lamp and tossed it against the wall causing it to shatter loudly.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Michonne screamed at him as she began to close the distance between them.

Suddenly, Rick, wearing only his jeans, came out of the bedroom upon hearing the commotion.

"What's goin' on here?" Rick asked as he stepped towards Pete.

"This don't concern you, Grimes. Mind your business!" the drunken man ordered.

"Leave, now!" Said Rick adamantly as he approached Pete.

"You gonna make me?" Pete asked as he shoved Rick's chest hard; causing him to stumble backwards.

Rick wasted no time in subduing the taller man using the skills he would never forget of his law enforcement training; he twisted his arm around behind his back, forcing him down to his knees in a few swift movements. Before Rick could think of what to do next after he had apprehended Pete, Michonne walked in front of both men, balled her fist and swung it; the impact rendered Pete unconscious as he slumped out of Rick's grasp and fell to the floor.

xXxXx

Pete had been bound by Rick while they waited to see what would be done to him for entering Michonne's home and behaving threateningly towards her. When Deanna had shown up and Pete had regained consciousness, Rick and Michonne tried to explain what happened.

"He rushed his way inside and started became verbally abusive," said Michonne.

"I had every right to; she stole my shit!" Pete spat.

"How'd she steal it? Everything is here now, for use by everyone," Rick interjected.

"We risked our lives out there today to get those supplies. It makes sense not to leave anything behind. I told you about it when we got back, Deanna. Why does this asshole wait until his tank is pull of booze to come to my home and confront me about it?" Michonne asked incredulously.

"We understand the dangers out there…" Deanna started.

"Do you though? I highly doubt that, otherwise you wouldn't be sendin' crews out pickin' up supplies that should've been cleaned out in one visit," Rick said.

Deanna looked over at Rick questioningly.

"I don't understand why you're here having anything to say about this matter, Rick. You were on the run today and that's all. Or was it your idea to take everything?" The older woman asked.

"That doesn't matter. It's not the point right now," exclaimed Michonne. "What are you gonna do about this loser coming into my home in the middle of the night throwing some hissy fit over a few bottles of pills and some tampons!"

"Fuck you!" said Pete.

"Fuck you, too!" replied Michonne.

"Everyone calm down," offered Deanna. "I think Pete should go home and sleep it off. Please cut the cable ties from his wrists. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Michonne looked at them disbelievingly as she turned her back and held her hands to the back of her head.

"He can cut 'em himself," stated Rick firmly. "But not while he's here."

Michonne then turned around.

"You know what Deanna? Don't even worry about resolving it tomorrow. Just keep excusing his behaviour. I will say this though, if he comes back here again, I'll do more than knock his ass out…"

"Are you threatening me?" Pete asked as he stood up.

"Just get the fuck out, tough guy," said Rick as he grabbed him by the collar and led him to the door.

Before he went to shove Pete down the steps, Rick leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"You bother her again, and I'll feed you to the walkers and make it look like you had a drunken accident."

* * *

A/N: and that was the end of Pete Anderson hahaha no seriously, there's more to this story (though his end may be nigh). Stick around!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Cheers for the feedback, dear readers. I swear you all make me laugh and smile.

* * *

Michonne did not say anything as she and Rick picked up the broken pieces of ceramic from her lamp that Pete Anderson had destroyed. Rick would glance at her sporadically to gauge her mood; he could tell she was still angry about the altercation and lack of response from the community's primary person in charge. She walked into her kitchen and returned with a dust pan and brush to sweep away the small fragments that littered her floor. Rick held the plastic garbage bag open for her as she let the remnants fall inside.

"I got it," he said as he took the cleaning implements from her and discarded the bag.

When Rick went back into her living room, Michonne was standing with her hands on her hips staring down at the floor.

"Hey, everything alright?' asked Rick.

Michonne looked up at him and gave a small smile; she nodded.

"I just can't get over these people. I've been here for months now and they still treat me like this. Pete's bad news; he's a drunk and a bully, but no one ever says anything because he's the only doctor here. I'm so over their shit," she said as Rick stepped closer to her.

He placed a comforting hand to Michonne's back and rubbed gently; she grinned a little at the gesture.

"Does he do that often, come around women's houses harassing them?" Rick asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him; I mean he obviously had to wait until he was loaded, but still, the man's a creep," said Michonne.

"And stupid," Rick added, causing Michonne to chuckle.

"I'm glad you were here though, Rick," she said softly as she turned to face him.

"Oh yeah?" Rick asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her close.

"Hmm mmm," Michonne responded before she pressed her mouth to Rick's neck and began to nip gently at it; she sucked at the sensitive skin and caused him to growl.

They then shared a messy and fervent kiss which left Rick breathless; Michonne then resumed her lapping at his neck.

"God, Michonne," he panted while tilting his head back as she licked her tongue over his Adams apple.

"You shouldn't do that when you know I can't stay."

…..

Light had slowly found its way inside of the house that Rick Grimes and his children lived in. Michonne glanced over to the man who was sleeping beside her; the bottom half of Rick's naked body was covered with a sheet as he slept on his stomach and hugged his pillow. His head was facing Michonne and she took note of how relaxed he appeared in his slumber; his features were softened considerably. In the very private and intimate moment, she was able to appreciate Rick's good looks.

Michonne bit her bottom lip to supress a smile. She had never expected anything like this to happen; not in their community and definitely not in the world they found themselves in. Michonne could not deny it; there was something that had drawn her to Rick. She felt comfortable with him. She felt as if he understood her and she understood him.

She shifted only a little which caused Rick to awaken immediately; he seemed to be alert after a few seconds, obviously becoming used to light sleeping on the outside. When his eyes focussed on the woman who was next to him, a small grin graced his face.

"Mornin'," he said; his voice sounding deeper than what she was accustomed to.

"Good morning," replied Michonne.

"How are you?" Rick asked as he shifted and leaned on his elbow.

"I'm good," she answered with a smile. "You?"

"Great," replied Rick with a bigger grin.

"So," she started. "I should get going. Gotta meet Deanna today."

Rick nodded, taking note that Michonne was not in a hurry to leave him.

"Yeah, you should probably go," he said before he shifted his nakedness closer to hers.

Rick's hand ran down the length of her body until he reached her leg; he then wrapped it over his waist and kissed Michonne once more. She threaded her fingers through his hair and drew him on top of her; they both shifted so that Rick was positioned between Michonne's legs again. Their arousal grew once again and their bodies responded just as there came a knock at Rick's door.

"Dad!" called Carl. "everyone's here for breakfast."

…..

Michonne felt very self-conscious as she followed Rick downstairs and was a little coy around the others in his group; she did not know them all by name, but greeted them all the same. Rick ignored their questioning glances and poured himself and Michonne a mug of coffee each.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Carol as she gestured towards the pancakes that she was cooking.

Michonne politely declined the offer; she took the coffee from Rick and leaned against the counter next to him. Everyone busied themselves with eating and talking softly; they did well not to make Michonne feel awkward by asking her or Rick why she was in his house looking like she had spent the night.

"I really should go," she said quietly to Rick. "I feel like I'm imposing on family time."

"It's fine," said Rick. "This is my place and you're more than welcome."

She offered him a small smile.

"I know, but I really do need to go home and change," Michonne explained.

"Okay. Here," Rick said as he searched the cupboard. "At least take the coffee with you."

He pulled out a thermal mug, took her coffee and poured it in.

"Thanks," she said earnestly.

"Come on, I'll see you out," Rick said as he placed his own cup down and pressed a hand to the small of her back; most of his group noticed as they gave each other knowing looks.

Michonne bid them all farewell and walked in front of Rick; after a short moment they stood out on the porch.

"I'll see you later?" asked Rick before Michonne turned to leave.

"If they don't exile me, then yes," she said half-jokingly and went to walk away.

"Hey," said Rick as he reached for and caught her by the arm.

He drew her closer before cupping her face and offering her a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. The two shared a warm smile and Michonne walked away; Rick leaned against his door and watched her.

xXxXx

After showering and dressing for the day, Michonne made her way over to Deanna's house. She tried to clear her mind and go into the meeting with determined focus, but thoughts of what she and Rick had done the night before insisted on creeping back into her memory, causing her to smile. She hoped, for the sake of his children and group that taking her part and effectively making a fool Pete Anderson would not cause trouble for him in the Safe-Zone.

Her thoughts then focused on her own predicament; this would be her second official warning, of this she was certain. Maybe this time Deanna would just ask her to leave. Michonne sighed heavily, walked slowly up to the door and knocked.

…..

"I know you were on the outside for a long time, but in here, Michonne; in here we want to maintain a certain level of civility. You should not have taken all of those supplies considering it was against the owner's wishes," Deanna said as the two women sat at her table.

"It should belong to the group because _he_ belongs to the group. That's how communities work now. I couldn't justify risking more lives on another run should we need to go back for the rest of the supplies. Rick and I had to dispatch a small group of walkers. What if it's a larger group next time? It's just not worth it," explained Michonne.

"I stand by my actions," she then added.

Deanna was silent a short while as she considered what Michonne was saying.

"Rick, was it his idea to clean the drug store out?" Deanna asked.

"No. It was my idea," replied Michonne.

The older woman sighed.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked.

"Do what?" said Michonne, seeking clarification.

"You've been here a while now, and you still act like an outsider, like you're on your own. Why is it so hard for you to assimilate into the way _we_ do things?" Deanna asked.

"Because, with respect; the way you do things isn't always the way that it _should_ be done. Look, I appreciate you taking me in and I really do care about the people here, but you're all so naïve. The best thing to happen to this place was Rick and his people showing up. There's a storm coming, and I'm not sure if this community is ready for it; with their help, we could be," said Michonne.

Deanna looked slightly dismissive.

"This is your second infringement, you're banned from any more runs forthwith until further notice."

Michonne shrugged, stood and was about to leave; instead, she stopped and faced Deanna.

"What's gonna happen to Anderson?" she asked.

"That matter, his reproaching, doesn't concern you right now," Deanna replied.

Now Michonne left.

Soon thereafter, Deanna went and opened a door off to the side; Pete Anderson stepped into the room and took up a seat.

"That bitch is nothin' but trouble," he spat. "And now that she's screwing that Grimes asshole. We gotta keep an eye on 'em."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm laughing to myself because this started out as some light-hearted fun and them BAM! I took it to a sexy place and now it's getting dark! LOL I need help. Still, I hope you're all enjoying it.

In response to a review from **SimplySinful21**, without giving away too much, Deanna is a bad person in this fic. It's an AU and she's one of my baddies lol (my attempt to make things different and interesting).

Right. Picking up from where we left off.

Warning: creepy peeping Tom behaviour and character death

* * *

Deanna nodded at Pete.

"You're right. I don't trust Rick and together they can prove to be formidable," she said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Pete asked.

"You don't do anything. Stay out of trouble, Pete. There's only so much the people in this community will let you get away with. Only so much covering up I can do for you…"

"Deanna…"

"Pete. Listen to me. Stay away from Michonne and Rick for now. I'll have someone keep an eye on them, but you stay away. Do you understand?" said Deanna firmly.

Pete nodded his head, but deep down he felt disdain for having to do what a woman said.

"I understand," he offered insincerely.

xXxXx

Carl rushed through the door of their home and went straight to the kitchen; he looked in the refrigerator to find a cold bottle of water and some fruit to snack on after school. Judith's giggles could be heard from out in the backyard where Rick sat with his small daughter in a shaded area on the grass.

Rick greeted his son with a smile while enjoying the slow pace of the day.

"How was your day?" he asked as Carl took up a seat beside him.

"It was okay," said Carl. "Kind of boring."

"Boring's good," replied Rick with a thoughtful smile.

They sat in silence as the teenager ate his apple.

"So, Dad. I wanted to ask you something," he finally said after a moment, slightly awkwardly.

"What is it, son?" replied Rick.

"You and Michonne, what's going on there?" Carl asked tentatively.

Rick was waiting to have that conversation with his son.

"We like each other," said Rick. "And when grownups like each other, they…"

"Eww, Dad. Please stop right there. Were you just gonna give me 'the talk'?" asked Carl, positively mortified by the direction that their chat had taken.

Rick laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I was," he said.

"You don't need to; Abraham told me _and _Eugene about the birds and bees, as he called it," Carl said with a smile.

"Great, I'm gonna have to check with him about what he told you, but if you don't need to hear it again, I ain't gonna tell you," Rick said feeling relieved.

"So the two of you really like each other then?" Carl asked.

Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah, we do. We're just tryin' things out for now," he replied. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine by me as long as you're happy," the teenager answered.

xXxXx

Michonne finished what she needed to do and though she had not seen Rick all day, she continually thought back to what they did the night before. It was a nice change from the daily routine around the Safe-Zone. It was nice to connect with someone on an intimate level; someone who she had so much in common with. She was not so naïve to think that he was the answer to all of her troubles, but it was nice to have someone to share some of her concerns with for however long that would be. She had no illusions about her life and the way she related to people; she was enjoying her time with Rick and he seemed to be enjoying her company as well. In that day and age, that was all one could really hope for.

Michonne still felt annoyed with how her meeting with Deanna had went; she felt as if her concerns were falling on deaf ears. Maybe it was time for her to move on from the community; maybe she had worn out her welcome. She thought about the possibility of being back on the outside with the threats of people and walkers alike opposed to staying in a community that, because of the incompetence of its leader, was fit to be a death trap should something bad befall them.

Michonne then thought about the people that she had met while her time was spent living in the Safe-Zone. While she was not as close to them as they would like, she did care about their wellbeing; she cared about whether or not they lived or died. She poured herself a glass of water and got comfortable on her sofa; she had a few decisions to make and hoped it would not be too difficult.

xXxXx

It was not long after lunchtime when Rick received a visitor; it was Jessie Anderson. She had heard about the altercation that Rick and Pete had had the previous night when her husband, in a drunken state, returned home infuriated and ranting about the man. She took it upon herself to find Rick and offer her apologies.

"I heard my husband was a bit of an asshole to you," said Jessie as she and Rick stood at his front door.

Rick stepped out onto the porch and placed his hands in his pocket; he was not sure if it was the best idea for the wife of an angry, abusive drunk to be seen at the house of the man he had fought with recently, or any man for that matter.

"He was an asshole to a friend of mine," said Rick. "Accused her of stealing from him."

"Oh, I'm sorry he's been a jerk to you and your people," she offered sweetly.

"It was actually one of _your_ people he was being threatening to," explained Rick. "Look, I appreciate your apology, but you really didn't have to. It's probably best if you went on home now."

Jessie nodded.

"Okay. And I am sorry for the way he acted towards you," she said as she turned and left.

"Not your fault. But thanks," said Rick as he sighed.

He glanced around the neighbourhood and then rubbed his hand over his stubble. Rick could not shake the strange feeling that he was being watched.

xXxXx

The sun had just set when Rick decided to pay Michonne a visit; he instinctively checked the immediate area at the front of her home before rapping on her door. She met him with a bright smile as she allowed him entry to her house.

"Hey. How are you?" said Rick as he took up a seat on the sofa.

"I'm good. I was going a little stir-crazy today since I wasn't allowed to undertake any duties, but other than that; it's all good," Michonne said sitting next to him.

"What happened with your duties?" asked Rick.

"I'm effectively unemployed. Not allowed to go on any runs until Deanna says otherwise. So I've just been sitting around on my ass all day," she explained.

"Sounds…_boring_," said Rick, trying not to smile.

"You have no idea!" said Michonne with a small chortle. "It's the worst."

Rick laughed.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Boredom. I had to tell my kid today that boring was good. It means safety," said Rick.

Michonne smiled and nodded.

"That's true," she offered. "But at least you got to keep busy today. All I had was memories from last night to keep me entertained."

Rick sat up straighter.

"Oh yeah, the good or bad memories?" he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, let's see; I have to say it was the good stuff I kept thinking about," she said in a flirtatious manner.

Just thinking about Rick's touch was causing her body to awaken. She recalled how his lips felt pressed against hers; against her skin, teasing and tasting.

"Is that right?" asked Rick as he changed his position so that he could face her.

"That's right," Michonne replied as the energy in the room shifted. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

She trailed her fingers lightly over Rick's thigh; her hand was so close to his crotch. They shared a knowing look before Michonne quickly straddled his lap and captured his mouth with hers. Frantically, they grasped at each other's clothing wanting to feel the heat of their skin pressed together. Rick made easy work of removing Michonne's tank top and bra as they broke their kiss; his lips soon found her breast as he encircled her nipple with his tongue.

Michonne moaned loudly as she instinctively ground herself against Rick; the friction set him harder in his jeans. His hands found her hips and he gripped them tightly before sliding around to cup her firm backside. Michonne fumbled with the buttons on Rick's shirt as he brought his mouth back to hers; their lips swollen and hungry.

Michonne ran her hands over Rick's bare chest once she succeeded in opening the front of his shirt. She pressed her mouth to his neck and began to suck gently, knowing that he came undone when she lapped at that sensitive area. Rick's head rolled back as his breathing became shallow and quick; more of his blood travelled south. They had both realized early on that Michonne had a way with her mouth that drove Rick wild with desire; it was almost unfair that she could elicit such responses from him while she had barely broken a sweat.

Not one to be out done, Rick teasingly slid his hand into the front of Michonne's shorts; his fingers were met by her heated centre. She bit her lip as Rick began to massage between her legs; her arousal soaking the tips of his fingers. He watched as her face became laden with desire. She was beautiful and he wanted her again and again.

"Let's go to your bedroom," Rick whispered in a husky voice.

Michonne kissed his mouth once more.

"I thought you'd never ask," she teased.

_BANG!_

A loud crashing sound came from near one of the windows in Michonne's living room. She and Rick looked at each other before he withdrew his hand from her shorts and she leapt from off of his lap. They scrambled to fix their clothing; she pulled on her top and Rick handed her katana to her.

"Go out the front," Michonne whispered, fully alert and ready for battle. "I'll go around the back."

Rick nodded and away he went with his shirt still open. He found a loose brick in the garden, picked it up as a weapon and crept around the side of Michonne's home. Moments later, a barefooted Michonne appeared at the rear of the house and made her way towards Rick. He pointed to an overturned silver trashcan that was most likely propped near the window to give someone elevation.

"What the hell is this doin' there?" she asked as she sheathed her sword looked around the immediate area.

"I think someone was watchin' you," said Rick. "Watchin' us."

xXxXx

He slipped back into the shadows and waited; he was only meant to keep an eye on Michonne and Rick Grimes from a distance, but he became intrigued to see Pete Anderson make his way around the side of the woman's house. Now, after watching Pete flee the scene and Rick exiting the house looking dishevelled and irritated, he conceded that his work was done for the evening; he walked hastily in the direction that Pete had left in hoping that Rick did not think it was him who was peering through Michonne's window.

…..

Pete's lungs strained and his breathing was difficult as he ran away from the home of Michonne. He had not expected them to get naked and physical with one another. He should have looked away but felt himself become aroused by the scene before him; by the perfection of Michonne's form. He stopped at a darkened part of the street and crept close to the fence of one of the uninhabited homes; he was certain Rick and Michonne had known someone was there. He would wait until he was sure he had not been followed before he made his way home.

His trousers felt tight from the bulge that would not go away; he tried to slow his breathing and closed his eyes, only to picture Michonne grinding on top of Rick. Slowly, he undid his zipper and reached inside in an attempt to relieve himself of the aching erection. Before he could touch himself a sharp pain shot through his head and everything went dark as a brick smashed the side of his skull. He fell to the ground with his pants still open; blood and brain matter stained the soil.

xXxXx

Michonne was woken by the faint sound of people talking as she rolled over in Rick's bed. He had already risen so she sat up and searched for her discarded clothing. She dressed and then contemplated waiting in the room for Rick to return, but figured his family were already aware that they were sleeping together so she may as well make an appearance. She pulled on her boots and was about to head down stairs when Rick came into the room looking worried. She immediately frowned.

"What is it?" Michonne asked.

"It's Pete Anderson," Rick started as he ran his hand over the stubble on his chin. "They found him dead this morning with his head bashed in. Deanna's here. She wants to talk to you."

* * *

A/N: Who killed Pete's creepy behind?

More to come!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a short one and a filler. Still shaking my head at myself for taking this to a dark place lol I'm so sad Deanna on the show had to die, but my villainous Deanna here has been so interesting to write and I have to say it's been fun! She's a power hungry snake! Hehehe This chapter clears a few things up. Enjoy!

Warning: scenes of domestic violence and violence against women

* * *

It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion as Michonne was led through the streets of Alexandria; people whom she had grown to know stared at her as if she were a stranger or an outsider. The community was shaken by news of the murder of Pete Anderson. Things like that never happened in their community before or after the world fell apart, so they were shocked to hear of his demise. While he was not anyone's favorite person, he was the doctor of the community and had saved many people's lives.

Deanna walked ahead of Michonne and said nothing as the younger woman was escorted to one of the display homes that they used as a makeshift lock-up. There was a room set aside for interviewing those who had broken the Safe-Zone laws; this was the first time Michonne had actually stepped foot inside of the building. The interior of the house was plain and looked as if a few renovations had not been completed. Still, it was nicer than anywhere Michonne had been after the Turn.

There was a desk and two chairs opposite one another and Michonne was told to take a seat at one, while Deanna sat at the other. The women stared each other down a moment before Deanna went to speak.

"What do you know about what happened to Pete Anderson last night?" she asked, placing both elbows on the table.

Michonne leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I don't know anything about that," she answered evenly.

"Well, you certainly had a problem with him," Deanna offered.

Michonne shrugged.

"Sure I'm not the only one," she said.

"Did you kill Pete Anderson?" Deanna asked bluntly.

"No," replied Michonne. "I probably should have, but I didn't."

Deanna stood up and then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I go now?" asked Michonne as she got up from her seat.

"No, I'm sorry but you can't go anywhere until we get this cleared up," said Deanna as she peered out of the door and gestured for someone to step forward.

"You can't do this," said Michonne as she moved towards Deanna.

Suddenly, two men armed with guns stepped into the room.

"She is not to leave this room," said Deanna as she walked away.

xXxXx

_The previous evening…_

The smell of alcohol filled the darkened room as Jessie stepped cautiously inside and looked around; her husband sat in his seat and drank from the bottle of Scotch. He knew she was there, but said nothing. Jessie took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Wanna tell me what you were doin' over at that house today?" he asked, turning slightly.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Which house?" she asked, as she had visited with a number of residents that day.

"Rick Grimes' house," he spat.

Jessie felt her stomach drop; she thought Pete would not have found out, but he somehow had.

"I…"

"Don't fuckin' lie to me!" he yelled, standing from his seat.

Jessie jumped backwards and instinctively held her hands up as her gaze fell to the floor.

"I was there, but…"

"Why were you there?" Pete asked as he stepped in front of Jessie.

"I was dropping off supplies, is all. They have a baby. They need different types of rations then the rest of us," she offered shakily, not wanting to tell Pete that she was there checking on Rick after their altercation.

"You lying piece of shit!" he spat while grabbing her upper arms and shaking her.

"Let me go!" said Jessie as she fought to pry herself loose of his grip. "You went and made an ass out of yourself in front of those people, Pete! I was trying to offer them an apology."

Jessie tried to back away but Pete held her tighter.

"What did you say?" he yelled in her face as he pushed her hard against the wall.

"You're an ass. You're an embarrassment! A drunken dick!" Jessie retorted, causing Pete to see red.

He balled his fist and swung, landing a hard blow to the side of her face. He did not hear her pleas as he continued to strike his wife; he hit her with such frequency that by the time he let her go so that she slid down the wall to the floor, Jessie was covered in her own blood and tears. Pete looked at his wife with disdain before he picked up his bottle, finished off the contents and went on his way; their small son Sam cried behind his locked door.

Not much later, Jessie and Pete's oldest son Ron returned home from spending time with his friends. He found his mother unconscious on the floor of their living room; he called out to her, fearing she was dead. Sam hesitantly made his way down the stairs.

"Stay there," said Ron through his tears. "Just stay where you are."

"Is mom okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, she's fine," answered Ron as he found a pulse. "Hand me a cushion"

The teenager placed it gently under his mother's head and fixed her hair; he wiped the blood away with his sleeve and she began to stir. It was not the first time he had come home to a scene like this; his anger was bubbling under the surface, just waiting to explode and make his father pay.

"It was dad," said Sam. "They were fighting and he left."

"I know," Ron answered, drying his eyes. "I'm gonna find him. Stay here with mom."

…..

When Ron Anderson returned to his family's home, he crept through the back door; he was still shaken from rage and his hands were covered with his father's blood. He cleaned himself up in the laundry before making his way upstairs to check on his mother and little brother. Jessie was tending to her wounds in her bathroom while Sam was curled up in her bed. Ron stood at the door watching them.

"I…I'm okay," said Jessie when she noticed Ron standing there. "Was an accident."

Ron sighed.

"I know what happened, mom," he said as he walked into the room.

Jessie looked at her son questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know dad did this to you, so don't make excuses for him anymore," said Ron.

Jessie was speechless.

"Don't worry," the teen said as he sat down next to his brother. "He won't be hurting you anymore."

_Presently…_

Deanna sat at her desk and idly scanned the town planning maps; she was still shocked by Pete's murder, though not entirely surprised. She knew he definitely had it coming, she just had not anticipated it would be so soon.

A knocking at her door caused her a sudden start as she bid the visitor to enter. She did not greet them but went on to question them.

"So I take it you saw what happened last night?" she asked as the person took a seat.

She was met with a nod of confirmation.

"You know who killed him?" Deanna asked to clarify.

"I do," the man answered.

"I guess it's safe to say it wasn't Michonne, or Rick Grimes for that matter?" said Deanna as she leaned back in her chair and tossed her pen onto the desktop. "Tell me, who was it?"

"It was his son, Ron. Hit him from behind; he never saw it coming," he offered.

Deanna shook her head in slight disbelief.

"Go talk to Jessie, I'm sure she knows by now. Reassure her that we'll protect her son," the woman said.

"So you want me to keep quiet about it?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Deanna. "There's someone else who I want to take the fall for it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Let's just say I see them and their alliances as a threat and it'll be much easier to get rid of them if we make the people believe they're responsible for the good doctor's death," she said coldly.

The man nodded and then stood; he excused himself and walked to the door wearing an unreadable expression. Part of him knew the whole situation did not feel right, but he was not one to question authority.

"Don't feel guilty, Father Gabriel," said Deanna as she stood too. "After all, you're the one who told me Michonne was dangerous and unpredictable. These events, though somewhat unfortunate, are going to help me get rid of her for good."

* * *

A/N: So, that scene with Jessie and that arse wipe Pete was horrible to write. Sorry about the graphic nature of it.

Next instalment:

Will Michonne take the fall for what happened to Pete?

Why does Gabriel have to be such a gutless fuckin' wonder all the time?

Finally, Rick is going to be asking some questions!

Thanks!


End file.
